custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno
Personality Xeno is a loner, and mostly looking out for himself. He dispises beggers, and those who think he is a pushover. Not much is known about Xeno, but what is known is that he is not native to Bara Magna, nor the Matoran Universe, but in fact the planet Z'traa. Xeno speaks with a heavy accent, though what kind is unclear. Xeno is not much of a fighter, but instead is an excellent marksman, and as such operates munitions more frequently then anything else. Under his cloak, there is a practical arsenal of weapons. Xeno obtains his weapons using a special scanner that blueprints the weapons, allowing him to build them on his own at a later time. Biography Most of Xeno's life on Z'traa is unknown, but at some point he destroyed his home planet upon his defection from the Vrai's ranks for unknown reasons. At some point in time after this, he met and allied himself with Makuta Ynot,. At a different point, he met Shika, another one of Ynot's followers, and set up a meeting on Bara Magna. Shortly after arriving on Bara Magna, Ka-Oni-Santsu came into his possession and, for some reason, only he could claim it. Shortly after retrieving the sword, several Agori approached him, hoping to employ the warrior, the most notable was Ulysses, an Agori from Amphron. Later, he would arouse interest in himself by slaughtering a large group of Vorox that was set up as a trap for him, with the aid of Ulysses. After this, he was teleported in the middle of the desert and navigated his way to Amphron, where he became their Champion, and, as his first mission, defeated Tarix in the Arena, claiming Amphron some Water Stones. On his way back to Amphron, he saw a fight ensuing in the desert and watched it unfold. The combatant he was interested in was Silver-Silver, noting his style of fighting was similar to one Ynot had described to him during one of their encounters. After the fight, when Xeno was introducing himself to Silver-Silver, Ynot contacted him, telling him he needed to stop Blackout, who was on his way to Xeno at that moment. Xeno fled from Blackout after being inquired the location of Shika, heading towards the Black Spike Mountains. While in the cave, Xeno and Shika schemed on what to do about Blackout. After their plot was formed, Tryxas and a squad of Vrai ambushed them in a Vrai cruiser. Xeno had been holding an altered syringe of the accelerated Vrai mutation virus, which Tryxas shot out of his hand and fractured, releasing the virus into the air, contaminating the Vrai and Tryxas. Xeno later met up with the Makuta Anima, The Toa Idiotas, Malygos, and his Co. just when they were about to summon Ynot. After which, he returned to Amphron to ensure its safety. A little while after arriving, he left with Ulysses for reconnasance, during which Amphron was destroyed by Blackout. He then met up with the Idiotas at Scarabax Peak, got them moving, and then met up with the Anima on the Gold Standard. After the 50,000 year leap, he is first seen again getting Sasuken to leave the Cabana Omega on Coreli. Some time later, he arrives on Bota Magna shortly after Ynot and the Toa Idiotas arrive there, taking them to Shinobi-Nui on Aqua Magna Known Weapons Xeno, being a munitions specialist, has many weapons. These are the ones we KNOW of: *Vrai sniper rifle *Vrai EMP cannon *Vrai bioweapon(He set it off) *Syringe containing an accelerated version of the Vrai mutation virus *A Mace *Ionized plasma beam cannon *Nirak Laser-Drill *Remote detonator to an alternate universe Icarus *Other weapons unmentioned as of yet Xeno attains most of his weapons by scanning them with a special scanner that blueprints everything it scans, allowing Xeno to build the weapon himself later Quotes * "You really do have everything in there, don't you?" "Indeed, I do" --Conversation between Shika and Xeno reguarding the amount of weapons hidden under his cloak Trivia *Though not very prevolent, it has been stated that Xeno has three horns on his head. The purpose or significance of these horns is not known. *While he is constantly cloaked, he has shown his full form to the Amphron Agori, but seeing as it's been destroyed, that leaves Ulysses as the only living being that has seen him without his cloak *Xeno has been known to hit targets from distances others would have thought impossible. Category:Vrai Category:Freelancers Category:Rogue